


E is for Elephant

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [5]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	E is for Elephant

“I’m not getting on that,” Al told Dirk when presented with the transportation to get them from the village they were in to go in country fifty miles.

“Al, come on, it’s what the locals use to get around. We have to ford streams and these guys are the ones to do it.”

Al looked at the Asian elephant with trepidation. “I don’t do well with large animals. You know that.”

“Al…” Dirk tried to pacify. 

“Don’t Al me. Remember the camel? It bit me, in the ass. Remember.”

Dirk did his best to keep a smile from creeping on his face. He remembered that all to well, and heard about it for months on end after it.

“Al, nothing is going to happen. They are trained for this and well, it’s the only way we are going to get to where we need to go.”

Al looked once more of the massive beast that was before him and wondered what he was getting himself into but finally let Dirk win, again about this.

Following the handlers instructions they mounted their elephants and moved out, letting the elephants lumber down the path.

** **

Fording a deeper creek, the elephant took a moment to set it’s trunk into the water and drink the fresh water. The handlers were calling the elephants to move forward but Al’s was taking it’s own time to drink. As the handlers tried to get the elephant to move, it took a large drink by hits trunk, it sprayed it up over it’s back, getting Al totally drenched in the elephant’s spray.

From the elephant before him, laughter could be heard through the valley as Dirk couldn’t help but laugh at his partner’s dilemma of getting drenched by the animal he was riding.


End file.
